


distraction

by matslightwood (unbrokengibberish)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, jace walks in, magnus hides under a desk, semi public blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrokengibberish/pseuds/matslightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus chuckles, a low sound in the back of his throat that goes directly to Alec’s cock. “I could always give you a preview,” Magnus says, before crashing his mouth back to Alec’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	distraction

Alec’s sitting at his desk in his office, head resting in his hands as he tries to stave off the exhaustion he’s been feeling over the last few days. It’s been a busy week for some reason and all Alec wants to do is slink back to the loft and curl up in his bed with Magnus. But alas, there is paperwork to be done. 

A small knock sounds on the door and Alec lifts his head out of his hands. “Come in,” he calls. 

The door open and Magnus glides in like an answered prayer from Raziel himself. 

“What are you doing here?” Alec asks, not able to fight the smile off his face, as Magnus comes over, plopping himself in Alec’s lap. Alec’s arms immediately circle Magnus’s waist, as Magnus adjusts himself to straddling Alec. 

“Your lovely mother called and needed help,” Magnus says, leaning his forehead against Alec’s. Magnus and Maryse had come to a truce over the last few years. They tolerated each other now, working together when necessary, and agreeing that Alec’s happiness was more important than lingering prejudice. “I decided to stop by and see how you were doing, darling.” Magnus tilts his head and captures Alec’s lips in a soft, slow kiss that has Alec aching for more. “Do you think you’ll be able to get home tonight?” Magnus asks, pulling away, hope in his eyes. 

Alec groans. “God, I hope so,” he replies, staring at Magnus’s lips. “I should be done here in about an hour. We could just crash here tonight, if you wanted?” Alec almost hopes that Magnus wants that, because the idea of trekking all the way back to Brooklyn has Alec almost falling asleep. 

Magnus trails his nose across Alec’s cheekbone, before nipping at his earlobe. “Or I could portal us directly into our big, comfortable bed where I can have my wicked way with you,” Magnus whispers against Alec’s ear, his breath causing Alec to shiver. 

“Fuck,” Alec groans, his heavy eyes falling closed. “You’re a menace, Magnus Bane.” 

Magnus chuckles, a low sound in the back of his throat that goes directly to Alec’s cock. “I could always give you a preview,” Magnus says, before crashing his mouth back to Alec’s. This kiss is anything but slow and gentle. Alec’s hands grip hard at the back of Magnus’s shirt, pulling him in as close as possible as Magnus eats away at Alec’s mouth. His tongue trails over both of Alec’s lips, before diving into Alec’s mouth, caressing every inch it can find. Alec moans, loud and deep at the feeling, as his hips start moving of their own accord. 

It’s a bit awkward trying to grind up against Magnus in the chair, but Alec moves his hands down to Magnus’s hips and starts pulling Magnus down onto him, their hard cocks rubbing together through their pants. They both moan. 

Alec tears away from Magnus’s mouth to catch some air, but Magnus just moves to sucking wet, filthy kisses into the long expanse of Alec’s neck. Alec tilts his head back, giving Magnus more room to work.

“Magnus,” Alec whines. “I have to finish this stuff.” He tries to gesture to the paper work on his desk, but Magnus is sucking on his deflect rune and Alec’s hands end up gripping Magnus’s hips tighter. 

“It’s important to take breaks,” Magnus replies, unbuttoning the top buttons of Alec’s shirt and kissing at his now exposed collarbone. 

“Magnus, the door,” Alec protests, before a moan stops his words. 

“I’ll be quick,” Magnus says, with a smirk, as he slides off Alec’s lap onto the floor in front of Alec. 

He spreads Alec’s legs as wide as they will go and Alec’s breath escapes his body. There’s something about the way Magnus, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, looks on his knees that makes literally every rational thought escape Alec’s head. Alec’s head tilts backwards, as Magnus runs his hand up and down Alec’s denim-clad thighs, scraping his short, painted nails along the fabric. 

Magnus reaches for the button of Alec’s jeans, unsnapping it and pulling the zipper down in a fluid motion. Alec lifts his hips a little, so Magnus can pull his jeans and boxers off enough to release his cock. Magnus wraps his hand around Alec’s hard and leaking cock and every protest Alec has disappears. He really could use a break anyway. 

Magnus smirks up at him, a devilish look on his face, before he lowers his head and takes all of Alec into his mouth. Alec’s hands immediately go to Magnus’s hair, pulling and scraping his nails against Magnus’s scalp. 

“Fuck, Magnus,” Alec moans. “Oh god, your mouth, perfect, so, so perfect.” Magnus swirls his tongue around the head of Alec’s cock, pulling up a little, before taking Alec into the back of his throat. He swallows around Alec’s cock and Alec thinks he might cry. Magnus’s free hand trails patterns up and down the exposed skin of Alec’s thigh, his hip bones, before going under Alec’s shirt to pull at his nipples. “Magnus!” 

Alec’s head practically thrashes back and forth. If there’s one thing that Magnus has learned in his centuries of life, it’s how to make Alec fall apart with just a few touches. Alec is so close, when a knock sounds at the door. Alec’s eyes go wide as he sits up straighter in his chair. He looks down at Magnus panicked, but Magnus just fits himself under Alec’s desk, magicks a blanket over Alec’s lap, and pulls Alec’s chair closer to the desk. Alec knows he looks wrecked, but he manages to call out “Come in” in an almost steady voice. 

“Alec, have you seen Magnus? Mom’s looking for him,” Jace says, stepping into Alec’s office. 

Alec shakes his head. Magnus pinches his thigh and Alec uses all his strength not to jump. Jace looks down at the blanket covering Alec’s lap, a raised eyebrow pointed in his direction. 

“I was cold,” Alec supplies lamely. He can feel Magnus laugh against his thigh. Jace looks suspicious for all of two seconds, before he sits down in the chair across from Alec’s desk. “What are you doing?” Alec squeaks out. 

“I can’t deal with mom right now. She’s crazy, man,” Jace says, running a hand through his hair. 

Alec nods. “You could always go to your own room.” 

“What you don’t want to talk to me?” 

“It’s not that–” Alec starts, but Magnus has apparently grown bored under the blanket, because Alec feels the tip of his tongue as it licks lightly against his cock. Alec’s whole body freezes. “I’m busy!” he practically yells, hand fisting on the side of the desk. 

Jace’s eyes widen. “Are you okay, man?” he asks, just as Magnus takes all of Alec’s cock back into his mouth, before bringing his hand up to pull at Alec’s balls. 

“Perfect,” Alec whines a little. “Um–” his face flushes a deep red “Just busy. Sorry, can we talk tomorrow? I need to–uhhh–finish this paperwork and then” he hisses “I’m probably going to–to–to—crash here. Oh my god, yeah I’m going to sleep here tonight.” Magnus’s hands and mouth and tongue are too much and Alec fears if Jace doesn’t walk out of here this instant, Alec isn’t going to be able to stop himself from coming with him in the room. 

“Okay, Alec,” Jace says, blessedly standing up. “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

Alec nods. 

“I’ll just see you tomorrow, then,” Jace says, as he finally leaves the room. Alec waits for the door to close. 

“What the fuck was that?” Alec asks, as Magnus throws the blanket off himself, mouth still wrapped around Alec’s cock. 

Magnus shrugs with one shoulder, pulling off only to say, “It’s a good thing Jace is as oblivious as he looks” before he doubles his efforts on Alec. 

Alec’s hands dive back into Magnus’s hair, pulling him as close as possible, not letting Magnus up. Magnus doesn’t seem to mind as he breaths through his nose, sucking hard on Alec’s cock as he continues rolling Alec’s balls in his hand. When his other hand comes up to run back over Alec’s chest, Alec whimpers. 

“Please, fuck, please, Magnus,” he whines. “My fucking god, I’m so close, just—” 

Magnus twists his nipple hard in his hand, as he deep throats him, tightening his mouth and throat around Alec’s cock and Alec is done for. He comes, a loud moan ripped from his own throat, body spasming as he practically thrashes around, spilling down Magnus’s throat. Magnus remains sucking at Alec through his orgasm, only pulling off when Alec finally pushes him away. 

“Sorry, darling,” Magnus says, sitting back on his haunches to look up at Alec through cat eyes. “I just couldn’t resist.” 

Alec rolls his eyes, as he pulls Magnus back up into his lap, capturing his swollen lips with his own, and tasting himself on Magnus’s tongue. The paperwork can wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to take a break from WODO (which I should have up by tomorrow hopefully!) and write some smut so here you go <3


End file.
